User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shiryu Dohko dá a sua armadura para Shiryu no muro das lamentações, como se estubiera nomeando-o "santo de Ouro". Semi-lock Ver-mont, obrigado por trancar os artigos. É realmente um alívio, principalmente no caso do Genbu (Ou será Genmu?), já que o infeliz vinha sendo vandalizado constantemente, haha. Mas não, infelizmente não tenho msn. Vai ser o jeito continuar resolvendo tudo pelo talk-page. Bom, eu vi que o problema do seiyuu lc e cl ainda está aí. Parece que o problema está na linha referente aos espaços do seiyuu. Onde tem seiyuu lc, o espaço indica o seiyuu cl, e vice-versa. E se possível, você poderia criar na charbox um pequeno espaço abaixo da imagem para encaixar os kanjis e o romaji do nome dos personagens? Um espaço mais ou menos assim: E eu gostaria também de saber se há uma maneira de redirecionar uma referência? Por exemplo, no artigo do Spear de Peixe-Espada#Habilidades, tem alguma maneira de fazer a referência número 1 se ligar diretamente à seção "tradução oficial" sem precisar do "atalho" que eu usei? EDIT 2: *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' No caso desses três, eu pretendo completar os artigos em breve. Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda na descrição da aparência física (não sou muito bom nessa parte), se possível. Se calhar, você poderia escrevê-la, mas se isso não for possível, eu gostaria apenas de uma ideia de como fazê-lo. Por questões de proteção: *Shiryu (Omega) 'Dúvida' Ver-mont não sei se você já reparou na tabela que eu criei para os combates: *Spear de Peixe-Espada#Combates *Bartschius de Girafa#Combates Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre se o ícone da esquerda deve representar a imagem do personagem titular do artigo ou se os ícones devem ser posicionados de acordo com a posição dos personagens na imagem central? Isso se aplicaria também para os subtítulos Guerreiro X .VS. Guerreiro Y? EDIT: Eu estava pensando, não teria uma maneira de você me permitir deletar imagens e páginas avulsas de alguma forma sem que eu precise ser um administrador? Agradeço. 108Specter (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RickAmira RickAmira isto removendo informações (Cavaleiros de Ouro#Século XXI), quando outra pessoa editar que parte da página os retornos para remover o, também colocar informações falsas sobre Hyoga de Cisne (Omega), Eu rezo para que ele bloqueia muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC)